Chronicles of the Extermination War
by Chaos Deluge
Summary: The Zebesian threat seemed to disappear after the events of 'Prime', however an attack by a new enemy reveals handling the true wrath of the space pirates and the force behind them will call for more than a simple mission lead by Samus -it will call for a war lead by the Galactic Federation. Within tells the chronicle of The Extermination War, and end of a Powerful race.
1. Image of he Invisible

**This is the opening chapter to my new series that takes place after the events of Prime 3. Five minutes after having left a de-briefing on a war-class Galactic Federation frigate -one of the thousands currently wiping out the inhabitants of the Space Pirate home world- she is attacked by an unknown enemy. This is my first fan-fiction, so just keep that in mind before writing me off a bad author ****XD.**** Lastly, I know this isn't a very exciting chapter (I promise ch. 2 will be), but its main purpose was to set the base for the first few chapters. Enjoy-**

Samus struggled to her feet. "What the hell was th-" Her words were cut off by the deafening sound of a second missile hitting her small gunship's shields. "Damn it!" She shouted, quickly getting to her feet and sliding into the pilot's chair.

The thoroughly annoyed, and slightly frazzled, bounty desperately grasped the ship's controls in preparation to dodge another attack. Seeing no immediate threat, she swerved around in an attempt to locate her assailant. But as she reached almost a full 180 degree turn, Samus found that not only could she not see another ship, but she couldn't see much at all; the reason for her limited visibility being: not ten feet from her face, was a rather large missile. "Fffuck." She stated eyes wide. The ship shook violently upon impact, and her shields flickered.

"God-damn Space Pirates!" She cursed. She grabbed the controls and did a 360 loop, desperately looking for her attackers. She activated her ship's missile alert systems and unlocked the weapons system, which had amongst its arsenal some missiles of its own. Her eyes darted from side to side, straining to see in the infinite darkness of space. She activated her rear-side camera, but all she could see on the screen was the planet she'd left just a few minutes ago. "Where are you damn it!" She whispered.

Her heart pounded as she dodged more missiles that randomly appeared from beyond her ship's limited view. She exhaled heavily, suddenly realizing she was clenching the controls tightly enough to leave small imprints in the metal. "Calm yourself Samus, it's not like you've never been ambushed before." She hissed, disgusted at her own lack of self-control.

Loosening her grip on the controls and flying with her mind on autopilot, she began to think aloud: "Galactic Fed is swarming all over that planet, fighting the last known major population of Space Pirates on what we believe to be their homeworld. The majority of the damn _species_ should be extinct soon at this rate, so I'm not very high on their priority list. Even so, who else would want to single me out other than the Space Pirates?"

The possibility of a politician sending an assassin after her because of the events transpired on the B.S.L. floated through her head -but she quickly dismissed the thought. "Who in the hell would even target me this close to an army G.F.'s warships?" she yelled in frustration "They're flanking a whole damn planet's atmosphere not five minutes awa-" She stopped abruptly, and yanked the controls. The ship lurched as she forced it to make a hard turn. A slowly grin crept across her face. "You can hide in space?" she said, barrel rolling as a missile zoomed past her ship "I can run in a warzone!" She raced at high back toward the Pirate's Home world -and the fleets upon fleets of Galactic Federation warships bombing it.

She opened a communication link with a Galactic Federation Warship as soon as one was in range. "This is Galactic Federation contracted bounty hunter Samus Aran. I'm sending an ID string and verification code tagged to this transmission. I'm requesting contact with your captain A.S.A.P." She barked over the COM.

"Samus? I heard you left planet side already…" said the ship's captain hesitantly. He quickly added remembering that Samus had wanted something: "-what do you need Samus?"

"I have an enemy –one I've never encountered before, chasing me right now, and I _need_ a com-satellite-array prepared once I enter the planet's inner atmosphere." she demanded hurriedly.

"You don't want back up?" He said, the disappointment in his voice showing more than he intended. "And you plan on holding fire on your attacker until you at least… enter the…" he trailed off, a little confused.

He paused. "May I ask why?" he said in a curious voice.

"It's using very complex stealth technology, so I couldn't hit him if I wanted to… -and I don't think it's Space Pirate in origin," she answered plainly.

"Hmmmmm? And how do you figure," He said skeptically.

She let out an irritated sigh. "Sir, I don't have the time-" she was cut off by an explosion.

The Captain scowled then sighed. "Alright Samus, but why the wait for the arrays?"

"-prevent the pilot from figuring out he's being recorded, and tucking tail until we have visual of his ship. -I think he's using a small ship, so I'm betting on him having to switch from powering his cloak, to powering his shields when we enter the hot-zone."

"And, how, do you know that he will in-fact follow you into the hot-zone?" there was no response. "Samus?" The sound of an explosion could be heard in the background. "Samus!"

One of the bridge members spoke up: "Sir! We're losing the signal!"

For fifteen long seconds, there was nothing but silence. The captain was about to order a ship to go and see what had happened, the COM line picked up something -it was filled with static, but it was something: "Damn it!" Samus's voice came in fuzzily, the sound of warning sirens going off in the background.

"Samus! Can you hear m-" the captain yelled, urgency tinting his voice as the sound of at least fifty small explosions cut him off. "Samus!" he screamed again; the COM was dead.

He clenched his fist tightly, trying to swallow the fact that not only was the Federations biggest asset probably dead right now, but he might have been able to prevent her death if he would have just sent in some ships in to give her some backup.

"Sir, we're being hailed," said one of the bridge members.

"Put them through."

"Sir!" he said opening the COM line.

"-I- -arrays- -now!"

"Samus? Status report now!" demanded the captain.

"He started getting desperate as we approached the atmosphere. He- he started using swarmer missiles. My main shields and primary COM are off line. Sir" She reported, the militant tone slowly fading from her voice. Captain Ramirez could tell by the lack of strength in her voice that she was injured. Either way, he couldn't lose what was possibly the Galactic Federations greatest asset.

"Pull back now!"

"-can't do that"

"That's an order!"

"Sir… No sir." She stated. The communications ended, not died, just ended. The captain swore under his breath.

"Sir?" said another one of the bridge members.

"Yes, private."

"What should I do sir?" she asked in a serious voice. He paused. "Give her that array A.S.A.P."

"Sir!" she said with the ever so slightest of smiles.

"Right away Sir!"

"And,"

"Yes sir?"

"Tell the B.S.L. Frigate in section 39 air space Samus could use some aerial support."

"…Sir!"

He inhaled deeply and held it before exhaling. He hoped to God Samus knew what she was doing.

**I hope you liked it, cause I know I had fun writing it ^^ BECAUSE THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER, I would like to hear your thoughts on whether or not I should continue the saga, or if I bombed it. Also any HELPFUL comments (positively or negatively oriented) would be much appreciated. **

**-Thanks!**


	2. Red sky

Samus fought the call of darkness: the false promise that everything would be fine if she just closed her eyes. It was something she'd accustomed to resisting from years of experience dealing with it. Sadly, she found it much harder this time; she just fought most of a war –and not just duration, but work- she wasn't in any condition to fight.

As she came out of the clouds of the sky -and into the clouds of pollution- she found herself already in the middle of a chaotic war-zone; fighter-class ships swarmed the air, bullets and lasers filling the space between them. She accelerated out of the way of a barrage of bombs aimed at an anti air gun positioned awkwardly atop a tower.

She noticed a trail of angelic like blue specs drifting in a line. Her eyes widened in terror as she realized what it was. "Shit! Hell-Fire Laser!" she muttered cursing her damned luck. Slamming down on her speed controls, she increased acceleration past their normal limit. Behind her, the falling cobalt specs had begun aligning into a thread sized line of ice-blue colored light. Samus switched her power from the cryo/escape pod to her barely functional rearview camera. The icy blue beam slowly changed from a seemingly motionless thread to an even smaller vibrating, fiery red, erratic shaft of light that resembled that of a sound wave. "Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit!" Samus screamed as the line of fire erupted outward much faster than she had anticipated. It began engulfing everything in its exponentially-expanding radius in a torrent of brilliant cylindrical inferno.

As the red and orange tinted conflagration sped up, an electric glimmer of amethyst revealed a small, sleek, teardrop-shaped ship with its point facing forward. It appeared absurdly aerodynamic, and had a shiny black exterior with the slightest tint of dark cobalt. There were two rectangular protrusions at the top pointing backward with a faintly visible fin between them, and about halfway between the bottom and midsection on either side was a wing that extended backward –oddly taller than they were wide.

The shuttle sped up, passing Samus in the process. _Oh, so now you want to stop stalking me? _She thought to herself jokingly. She tried to carefully push her engines as far past their projected limit as she could, hoping that she didn't blow them out, or –God forbid- push them past their kill level: where they would simply hit critical point and explode; she wouldn't normally push her engines nearly this far over the _intended_ limit, but the red wall of golden fire kept gaining on her, so she ignored their protesting squeals and groans, and pushed them even harder.

Adrenaline lightly tainted Samus's veins as her heart and ship raced in unison; desperate to set over the horizon before the artificial sun. She struggled to keep the ship straight as she could control so as to not lose any more ground than necessary. "Come on, just a little faster" she pleaded at her ship. Apparently her ship wasn't listening, because just then, a red warning sign with the words 'low energy' flashed across the screen. "Damn it!" she exclaimed, panic grasping the edges of her mind.

She chanced a glance at the landscape below her; the mars-red planet was covered with similarly rust and clay colored buildings made of an evil looking metal looming intimidatingly on the surface. The buildings were tall, tightly packed, and –at least to Samus- looked reminiscent of gargantuan torture weapons.

Her engines made a shrill popping noise that instantaneously transformed into a gruff scraping hum as she pushed them harder. She started to lose her confident sanguinity as this new raspy sound grew louder. Providentially, a lethargic and defeated glance at her rearview revealed the crimson was slowly starting to fade, and the wall wasn't gaining ground on her as fast as it was previously.

She had a _chance_.

She looked at the ground again and hesitated. "-Here goes nothing-" Samus dove toward the cityscape. Well, maybe not so much _dove_ as plummeted when she transferred energy from the set of engines that kept her in the air -to the set of engines that pushed her away from the red giant that was eating a crater in the polis-planet. She transferred the energy to her other engines slowly, carefully nudging them faster. Suddenly a loud bang from the engines was followed by smoke blocking the rear camera view -and much swearing from Samus.

The wall though slowing in speed, kept expanding outward, and, due to problems with Samus's ship, began leveling pace with bounty hunter as she began to descend into the structure filled landscape. Having to weave between buildings and evading falling debris took more focus and exertion than she could spare, as the permutation of her blood loss, a broken left leg, ship tribulations, and a city falling on top of her, seemed to have an _extraordinarily_-_anomalous_ effect on her ability to stay conscious. Her vision began to blur and distort, and she felt exceedingly light headed. She knew if her cataleptic state was to progress… -well she'd be screwed, no two ways about it.

As it became a struggle not to squint, Samus began panicking; belligerently fighting to retain what she could of her consciousness. Her eyes shot from one way to another to another, searching for a solution to her troubling predicament. Her eyes fell upon a piece of jagged metal protruding from the covering of her weapon's control panel. Desperate, she yanked it out of from where it was where it was nestled in a section her piloting apparatus with the last of bits of strength her body would give her. She vacillated for a moment, said: "hope I don't get tetanus", and shoved the serrated shank into her right calf.


	3. Send Me An Angel

A flood of pain and adrenaline shot through Samus's body, but she welcomed it with open arms as it brought an invigorating effect over her mind. -But that didn't prevent her from letting out a deafening scream that seemed to pierce the air like the very piece jagged metal that pierced her leg. As she recovered from the pain, Samus wrenched her attention back to the avalanche of falling debris just in time to narrowly roll out of the way of a large piece of clay-colored metal. As soon as she was clear of it, she found herself barreling toward the front of building just feet away from her ship. "Oh give me a fucking break!" She yelled severely irritated. She swerved to avoid it but still clipped the edge of the building with the side of her ship, sending her ship into an erratic spin. She yanked at the steering controls in a frantic attempt to right herself. Though she knew if she didn't succeed in getting back control of her ship she was good as dead, she began to smile; for as her ship spun, the rotation gave her ample chance to see what was behind her. Even with the smoke and falling debris she could make out that the Hell Fire laser had finally died out. That was the good news. The bad news was that the Hell Fire's shockwave had not yet stopped -and, due to Samus's spinning maneuver, was now moving much, much faster than the small battered ship that was cascading awkwardly through a still collapsing city. In other words, Samus's odds for survival just went from about a billion in one, to somewhere around 462 million in one –which may not seem worth celebrating, but for Samus, this put her back on track with her day-to-day chances for survival. Unfortunately, this sense of relative relief was short lived: out of the edge of her ships view, Samus could make out a ship –the ship that had been trying to kill her from earlier. "Good to see my assassin made it out unscathed; I was getting short on things trying kill to me." She said spitting up blood. The thoroughly worn bounty hunter got control of her ship as the shockwave closed in on being just a mile away from Samus's ship. "Alright Assassin, let's see how you do without your stupid cloaking!" Samus roared. She tilted the ship toward the sky and shot straight up; making sure the underside of her ship was facing directly away from the shock wave, she prepped an energy shift of 90% of the ships remaining power. After swiftly dodging the falling ruble, her red and orange spaceship shot out from the collapsing buildings in a dramatic display of flying; mere moments after she emerged she cut the rear engines, then without missing a beat, transferred the majority of the ships power to the underside engines and stalled them. She waited until her ships momentum evened out with gravity, prepped half the power she had redirected, and released the power all in one quick burst. Her ship shot backwards just as the shockwave impacted, creating a sound similar to that of a car being flattened. The top of her ship bent slightly inward and her windshield cracked, but it held together and kept moving past the shockwave. The assassin held course as he prepared to deal the final blow to the falling ship. Samus diverted part of the 10% of her remaining power she wasn't still reserving into her weapons system, prepped the missiles, and turned on her targeting systems. "Shit." Samus stated as 'targeting system offline' scrolled across her screen. She fired anyway. The missiles flew straight towards the assassin's ship, leaving trails of smoke behind them as they went. The assassin was forced to roll out of the way, but unharmed, prepared to come back around. Samus used all the remaining power to slow her fall as much as possible to dampen the impact with the collapsed city below –it did less good than Samus hoped for. The engines gave out with a soft bang and her ship impacted hard with the ground. It bounced once, flipped over, and sat in landing position; its nose angled ever so slightly upward. Samus sat motionless as blood ran down the corners of her mouth. With both her will and her ribs broken, she watched the assassin approach wearing a defeated expression and waited for the end. The assassin closed in slowly, guaranteeing no chance of missing. A silver-grey blur, a fast crunching sound, and an explosive thud; and the assassin and his ship lay in a smoking heap. Without even getting the chance to look surprised, Samus's expression changed from despair to pure horror. "No…" She choked in a low trembling whisper. From the crash-site rose the unmistakable shape, of Meta-Ridley. He stretched out a pair of wings –a new addition from the original Meta-Ridley. "If I'm going to die like this, I _will_ take you with me." She said coughing up blood. With a single leap, Ridley landed on Samus's Ship. "That's you fucker, give me a shot at point blank." She spat weakly as she lifted her trembling hand hit the fire missile button. Nothing happened, the ship was finally dead, and in a few moments, she would be too. "Damn you!" she screamed "how many times do I have to kill you before you stay dead?" Ridley began ripping into the ship, slowly opening it like can, but Samus hadn't the strength to move anymore. She said: "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry –I couldn't avenge you after all" and promptly blacked out. Ridley finished ripping the roof off of Samus's ship, screeched triumphantly, and looked down at his prize.


End file.
